Makeup
by CanadianBlitz
Summary: This is a writing prompt about Toru Hakegure where she "kidnaps" Momo and forces her to help her learn makeup


Twas a calm night at the lakeside lodge. Too calm… So calm, in fact, that there is no conceivable way that it was actually calm. Of course, it wasn't. Calm, that is.

(jump cut to dark, damp room in a lake lodge. One figure is sitting tied up in a chair, with a large lamp pointed at their face)

"Now tell me what I need to know!" an unknown figure yelled.

The young girl in the chair flinched back. "I can't tell you until you explain what you want" she pleaded.

Completely ignoring the captive's protests, the hidden captor continued. "If you don't I'll, I'll…" the voice paused. "I'll… leave you here?"

Momo Yaoyorozu looked up in confusion. "Wait what? This is my own room? How is that a threat?!"

Pacing is heard before a rapid intake of breath. Suddenly the blinds are swept aside and the window is thrown open, Momo's face showing even deeper confusion as her unknown captor continued. "Well I guess that plan is out. Out the window. The window I just opened. It's a pun, get it?" She giggles at her joke before continuing. "Okay Momo here's the dealio. I wanna learn how to use makeup, okay?" A sigh is heard, before a light thump as the unseen girl slumps to the floor. "No one ever looks at me like they do you."

Momo frowned. "Toru that's because you're invisible. They wouldn't even know where to look! On top of that, if that's all you wanted why on earth did I need to be tied up first?"

The invisible captor gave out a short laugh. "hehe it's more fun this way, that's why! But your reaction was pretty bad… You weren't surprised at all! I'd give it maybe 4 stars outa ten."

Momo's eyebrow lifted slightly. "Of course I wasn't surprised? You literally told me what you were going to do less than 5 minutes ago!"

Suddenly she feels pressure on her shoulders as the invisible girl slams her hands on them. "Who said you could talk! I'm the one talking here!" Toru shouted before walking away. "But you-" "No talking! Now. Help!" Suddenly Momo gets nailed in the face with… um… eye shadow or smth? Idk this was a weird prompt and I have no idea what I'm talking about so i blame my gender and my laziness

Momo stands up after shrugging off the ropes. "Toru you don't need any makeup. You're beautiful just the way you are." And promptly gets hit in the face with another nameless facial-beauty-product-thingy.

"You-" Another thing is thrown "Don't-" another "Get it!" This time a hair dryer hits her in the stomach, causing her to fall over as she catches her breath. "Oh no I'm so sorryyyyy! It was… heavier than I expected?"

The invisible Toru dashes over to Momo and helps her stand back up. "I don't care about being beautiful, I just want to be noticed! What's the point of looking nice if no one can even see me? I… I don't even know what I look like…"

Momo pats Toru on the back and gives her a hug, feeling a slight panic as tears stain her shoulder. "Hey Toru, its fine, okay? Not everyone gets a boyfriend."

Toru cries softly into Momo's shirt, wrapping her arms around her. "B-but no one has even responded to my love letters!"

Momo gives a frown. The people in their class would never be so rude as to completely ignore something like that. Well maybe Bakugo would, but no one else. "What do you mean?"

"W-well it might be because I wrote them in invisible ink… Had to keep with the theme, ya know?" Toru gave out a small giggle as Momo facepalmed.

She takes a step back and crouches down to collect all her makeup-stuff-thingies. "By the way, next time you want to kidnap someone, maybe don't throw around all their makeup? This stuff costs a lot of money!"

"Oh shush you've been kidnapped you aren't allowed to complain! Now back to MY problems!" Momo rolls her eyes as she collects more of her makeup stuff as Toru sits down on the recently vacated chair, pushing the now empty ropes aside. "But seriously Momo! I've asked people out and they always say no! At least they still wanna be friends afterwards… But it's… so hard. To talk with someone that's denied you."

Toru pulls her legs up onto the chair and hugs them, staring at the floor. "It hurts even more when you see them get in a relationship with someone else. Seeing them happy with someone else…" She gives a light growl and punches her knee, looking at Momo. "I know I should just be happy that they are happy but… its just so hard!"

Toru gives a jolt as Momo rushes over to hug her again. "Toru, its okay! I'm sure someone likes you. You just have to wait for the right person, okay?"

She pushes Momo back to arms length, anger filling her voice before slowly becoming more and more defeated. "But that's just it Momo! I have waited for the right person and I just know that I found them! But they… aren't interested. At all." Momo sees tears appear out of thin air in front of her. "I just… want to look pretty for him, okay? I want him to look at me."

Momo gave a small nod and a soft smile and takes Toru by the hand, gently pulling her to her feet. "Okay. We have 256 hours till sunrise, that should hopefully be enough time" she deadpans.

Momo spins around, and walks over to her now-clean makeup station.

"Lets get to it!"


End file.
